This protocol provided for the determination of iothalamate renal clearances and cytochrome P450 3A enzyme activity in patients participating in a phase-II multicenter trial comparing the safety and efficacy of two different doses of the cyclosporin analog, OG37-325 to that of cyclosporin A in recipients of first cadaver renal transplants.